


Honor is within Battle

by WyattShepard



Series: Dungeons and Dragons [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyattShepard/pseuds/WyattShepard
Summary: The backstory of my barbarian





	Honor is within Battle

‘Honor is within battle,’ is what we were taught all our lives. For as soon as you could hold a sword in your stubby little arms they began training you. You are supposed to form bonds with the ones you train alongside, but I don’t think my brother, Detrich formed much of anything except something like hate. Not like normal hate mind you, since we were kin and all, so it was something more like jealousy if I had to give it a better definition.   
You see, in my village my father was chief and since he had two sons I was to fight my brother to determine who would become chief. It was a close fight but I came out on top, much to my brother’s dismay. He claimed I fought dishonorably though I think he was just sore about being beaten; after all the entire village was there. Our father ruled in my favor because why wouldn’t he? I was the rightful winner. This of course disgraced Detrich which only added to the fire of his anger.   
Two days later he was found missing from the village, and later that day a runner returned to my father and told us that Detrich had been to another tribe and had begun uniting them to take us over. His betrayal hit my father hard, he spent an entire day confined in his tent. When I saw him next he told me that I had to leave. My brother was somehow uniting all the savage tribes and he planned to bring them back to destroy us.   
I must find allies, or my brother will destroy our entire village.


End file.
